


you've got a friend in me

by tyrusvibes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusvibes/pseuds/tyrusvibes
Summary: when they were young, they used to be pen pals. but then one day, they lost the contact due to theo moving away with his family. into 5 years later, cyrus meets tj through amber kippen. they become friends but slowly realize that they know each other before.





	you've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> dedication:  
> \- @/swingsetboys  
> \- caaura group  
> \- my mutuals/followers (i love you all)

_“Hello, honey. Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?” Cyrus’ mom Leslie Goodman said, watching her son playing with small figures of dinosaurs._

 

_“Yes, mama!” He exclaimed. He was only 9 years old in 4th grade. His summer break ended today. Tomorrow was the first day of school. He attended Jefferson Elementary School._

 

_“Alright, sweetie. I’m glad you’re excited. You miss anyone from school?” His mom asked. Cyrus suddenly frowned in response. Cyrus had shown many times that he was an introvert. At least, that's the word a lot of people used. To her, he was just reserved. Even though he was only nine years old, he already knew the kinds of people he didn't have time for. Unfortunately, they all seemed to be the kids his age, the kids he should be going on playdates with. Because of this premature detachment, Cyrus didn't have many friends. But she always encouraged him to try, no matter what._

 

_“Mama, I don’t have anyone who’s like me. I know I’m different from everyone else. No one wants to play dinosaurs with me,” Cyrus said, continuing to play with dinosaurs. His mom bent down to the floor, spreading her legs across the carpet. She picked one of those dinosaurs up and played along with him._

 

_“I do want to play with you,” His mom pulled his chin up and looked at him. “Also, look at me. You’re no different. You’ll always be my smart boy. Don’t forget that your dad and I always love you very much.” Cyrus looked at his mom with a sincere smile and nodded in response. He abandoned his dinosaurs and went to give her a hug._

 

_“I love you, too, Mama.”_

 

_“Alright, sweetie. It’s time to go to bed, right?” His mom got up and Cyrus followed. They started to put his toys away in a basket. After that, she picked Cyrus up and with the small boy in her arms, they made their way down the hallway’ bedroom._

 

_“Alright, before you go to sleep, you need to brush your teeth.” She said as she placed the boy down. She knew that Cyrus was always good at taking care of himself. He was always smart enough for that.  After 5 minutes in the bathroom, Cyrus went back to his bedroom._

 

_“Okay, now, I’m in bed. Can you tuck me in and tell me a story?” He said as he grabbed one of his stuffed toys, which is a dinosaur. He named it Danny because it can be Danny the Dino. Danny is one of his best friends in the whole wide world, other than his mom._

 

_“Of course, what story do you want me to tell you?”_

 

_“Well, mama. Before the stories, I have a question.”_

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“You think I’ll find good friends someday?”_

 

_“Yes, sweetie. I would never doubt that.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_She saw him drifting off into a sleep. She didn’t have a chance to tell him some bed stories so she let him be. She always wished for him to be happy with himself because that’s what her young son deserved._

 

_——-_

 

_The next day, the school officially resumed again. Cyrus was looking forward to this. This time, he decided to make friends._

 

_With a good start, he dressed up in a green vest with a shirt being tucked inside and pants. He even added a bowtie to it. He gelled his hair down. He’s even prepared with his organized backpack. After getting ready, he came downstairs to find his parents in the kitchen. His mom was cooking breakfast which consists of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. His dad was just sitting, reading the newspaper as usual while drinking his black coffee._

 

_His dad, Henry Goodman, noticed him coming in. He pulled the chair out next to him for him. Cyrus put his backpack down on the floor. He sat into his own chair and had his mom setting his plate on the table._

 

_“Good morning, son! You look so handsome,” Henry exclaimed in awe of his son’s looks._

 

_“Thank you, dad!”_

 

_“I agree with him,” Leslie chuckled as she turned off the stove and set the food down on the table. She pulled her own chair out and sat on it._

 

_“Thanks, mama! Guess what I’ll be doing today?”_

 

_“Yes, sweetie?”_

 

_“I’ve decided that I will make new friends today!”_

 

_“Oh, honey! We’re so proud of you. I’m excited for you.”_

 

_Cyrus smiled at his parents. By then, they casually ate their breakfast. It’s one of the best parts of his days. He loved spending time with his parents because he knew how loved he was by both of them._

 

_When he finished his breakfast, he got up and withdrew himself from the table. He set his plate down in the sink. Then, he went to pick his backpack up and went to give his parents a goodbye kiss. With that, he exited out of his house with his mom. They walked to the bus stop. They waited for the bus to come._

 

_“Sweetie, I’m excited for you. I wish you nothing but a good day today,” She smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead. Cyrus nodded in response. The bus is coming forward to the bus stop. He can see the bus being already filled with kids. When it came to a stop, the driver opened the door to welcome Cyrus in._

 

_“Hello, there!” The driver greeted with a kind smile. Leslie bidded her son a farewell. Cyrus finally climbed into the bus, seeing that most seats were already taken. But this girl with a pink headband waved at him and Cyrus had to look back behind him to make sure that there’s no one behind him. He smiled at her gesture and then walked toward her. He took a seat right next to her._

 

_“Hi! I’m Andi Mack!” She exclaimed._

 

_“I’m Cyrus Goodman. I like your headband, by the way.”_

 

_“Thank you, I made it!”_

 

_“No problem. You’re very nice to me.”_

 

_“Yeah! We’re in the same homeroom class since kindergarten and I thought you seem nice!”_

 

_In response, Cyrus smiled. Andi had no idea how she made his whole day. Into the first day, Cyrus finally made a friend without trying. It made him feel good that he didn’t have to feel outcast this time._

 

_“Ok! So are we friends now?” Cyrus wanted to be reassured because he doesn’t want to be misunderstood. Andi giggled, nodding her head._

 

_“Duh! We are, now. There’s no going back though. You’ll be stuck with me.” She happily reeled him into a long conversation. As Cyrus learned that Andi felt like an outcast as well, he’s glad to know that he wasn’t alone. Despite the long conversation, it turned out that they have so many things in common._

 

_With the conversation coming to an end, they finally arrived at their school. The bus came to the front of the school, making the stop. The kids including Cyrus and Andi exited out of the bus._

 

_“Let’s go to our homeroom class,” Andi dragged him along as she walked to their classroom. Cyrus didn’t mind her at all because he’s filled with happiness. He hoped that this happiness would last longer. They walked through the hallway to find their class. When they found the class, they came in together. Their teacher, Ms. Green, greeted them with a welcoming smile. Ms. Green was Cyrus’ favorite teacher in the world._

 

_“Hello, Cyrus! How was your summer break?” Ms. Green asked as she welcomed the students in. Cyrus told her that it was good. Andi already grabbed a seat next to the girl with a curly hair so he ended his brief conversation with his teacher. He walked quickly to get his seat before anyone took it. He noticed the girl with a curly hair staring at him. He knew that this girl was named Buffy Driscoll._

 

_Buffy Driscoll was well-known for being a competitive and tough girl. Everyone was afraid of competing against her. With this fact, Cyrus knew that she doesn’t have many friends because of this. He decided to become friends with her because he thought that Buffy deserved a friend._

 

_“Hi, Buffy,” Cyrus hesitated to start a conversation because Buffy seemed uninterested. “I’m Cyrus Goodman. I like your hair.” His compliment made Buffy break out into a smile that no one had seen before._

 

_“Cyrus! You made her smile!” Andi gasped in surprise. “By the way, I’m Andi Mack. Your hair is really beautiful. I’m totally jealous!” Before all three knew, their friendship finally started._

 

_“Hi. Thank you, Cyrus and Andi. You guys are nice. I like you guys already,” Buffy chuckled, gesturing a fist bump with both of them. They even returned in a fist bump as well. Little did they know, they’d be friends for quite a long time._

 

_Cyrus thought that today was definitely the best day ever. He made two friends so far. He hoped that Andi and Buffy would stick with him for a long time because he can see how he’d be willing to stay around with them. Buffy and Andi already accepted Cyrus for who he is and Cyrus felt happier than ever._

 

_After the conversations between them, Ms. Green finally started the class session. At the beginning, she hoped that everyone had a good summer break. As usual, half of the kids in class shouted and commented about what they did over the summer break._

 

_“Kids! That’s great to hear. Now, let’s be quiet. Please,” Ms. Green said in a strict voice. As the kids calmed down, she went on. “So, I have exciting things for you guys because I think you guys will love this. I’ll be planning to start a pen pal program for all of you.”_

 

_Some kids were puzzled about the pen pal program._

 

_With the reassurance, Ms. Green started to explain, “Okay, so the pen pal program is about people writing letters to each other. At first, you guys would be strangers to each other but you’ll get to know each other. You guys would write to someone from another school. And I think this will be fun because either way, you guys will make friends with someone out there.”_

 

_The kids were intrigued by this idea. Cyrus was even interested because it would be nice for him to make another friend._

 

_“So, you guys like this idea?” Ms. Green looked at her students who clapped and nodded in response._

 

_“Alright! Perfect. Tomorrow, we’ll be starting this thing,” Ms. Green said._

 

_After that, Cyrus turned around to see his friends talking. He asked them about what they think of this pen pal program._

 

_“I think this is cool!” Buffy replied, shrugging her shoulders. Andi nodded in agreement. They were looking forward to making new friends from another school._

 

_Cyrus’ day went faster than he had expected. He spent most of his day with his new friends._

 

_————_

 

_Into the second day of school, Cyrus was so enthusiastic because now, he doesn’t have to feel lonely at school this year._

 

_Leslie Goodman noticed his excitement. It’s about time to see Cyrus being genuinely happy._

 

_“Hey sweetie, what excites you?”_

 

_“Did you remember that I said I’d make friends?” Cyrus told her as she nodded. He went on, “I did. Their names are Andi Mack and Buffy Driscoll. I love them already. You’ll meet them soon! And oh, my teacher will be doing a pen pal program today. I will get another new friend!”_

 

_As he rambled on, Leslie didn’t mind a bit because she knew how this meant a lot to Cyrus._

 

_“That’s good. You deserve this. Honey, did you hear everything he said?” She asked her husband, who’s even listening as he read the newspaper. Henry told him that he’s proud of Cyrus. Out of usual, Cyrus gave some hugs to his parents._

 

_“Thank you, mama and dad! I have to go now because I can’t miss my bus!” He said, as he finished his breakfast and went running out with his backpack. He heard their farewell._

 

_———_

 

_“Alright, kids! I hope all of you are having a good day so far. Let’s start this pen pal program.” Ms. Green announced._

 

_Cyrus and his friends were filled with curiosity and excitement. Each of them received a name._

 

_Cyrus got his pen pal’s name._

 

**_Theodore K._ **

 

_He thought that Theodore was just a cool name._

 

_By then, he started to write his first letter to him._

 

**_“Dear Theodore,_ **

**_My name is CG. Because I thought it’s cool to say it. Or, you can call me Cy. I’m 9 years old. I’m in 4th grade I love dinosaurs and science. What about you? What do you love?_ **

 

**_I know this is short though._ **

 

**_-CG”_ **

 

_After finishing his first letter, he gave it to his teacher. She seemed satisfied with his letter and then, she put it along with other letters in a box._

 

_Everyone finished their letters to their pen pals. Ms. Green further explained how it works for the pen pal program._

 

_“Now, I’ll be sending them to my friend from another school. Her students won’t know that they’d be doing pen pal program but they’ll know it as we send them our letters first. It’d be fun!” Ms. Green said as she sealed the box. Cyrus and others were looking forward to getting their letters soon by then._

 

_——-_

_As the first week of school flew by, Cyrus finally got his letter from his pen pal, Theodore K._

 

**_“Hi CG,_ **

**_I’m Theo. I like that name, CG. It’s cool! I’m 10 years old and I’m in 4th grade too! I like learning about history. I love basketball and comics. They are very cool. I have an older sister named Amber. She’s sometimes nice to me. Do you have siblings?_ **

 

**_-Theo”_ **

 

_As he read the letter, he already liked Theo. Theo even thought that CG is cool. He went on to write another letter for him._

 

 _“_ **_Dear Theo,_ **

**_I like Theo. It’s a very nice name. I do not have any siblings, I’m an only child. It’s sometimes lonely but it’s okay! I have two wonderful friends. Well, three now. Since we’re friends now. Wait I hope we are. Anyways, did you know about the pen pal program? I love the idea of meeting someone and becoming friends with them._ **

 

**_What school do you go to? I go to Jefferson Elementary School._ **

 

**_-CG”_ **

 

———

**_“Hi CG,_ **

**_Thanks! Yes, we are friends now. I also have two friends! But you’re already better than them. You’re very nice to me. I didn’t know about it until I got your letter. My teacher told me about it. I think it’s cool._ **

 

**_I go to McKinley Elementary School. Your school is like an hour away from me._ **

 

**_Do you have a pet? I have a pet dog. His name is Bruno. He’s kinda like a bulldog. I love him very much._ **

 

**_-Theo”_ **

 

**_———-_ **

_8 months later, they still sent letters to each other. They’ve grown close to each other. They know everything about each other. Theo still called him CG and Cyrus still called him Theo. Theo was there for him when Cyrus found out that his parents got divorced. He was even there when he got two new parents. Andi and Buffy were still there for Cyrus as well._

 

_But one day, Cyrus sent a letter._

 

 _“_ **_Dear Theo,_ **

**_I wanted to say that you’re my best friend in the world. I hope we will meet one day. I know your parents are too busy but maybe, my parents would take me to meet you. They told me that they’d like to meet you. They like you!_ **

 

**_I hope all is okay with your parents._ **

 

**_Love you, bff!_ **

 

**_-CG”_ **

 

_After his letter being sent, he never received the letter from him. He was concerned. He went to find out why. He asked his teacher about it. Ms. Green told him the news about Theo. That news broke Cyrus because Theo was the only guy best friend ever he had ever had._

 

_“I’m sorry. She told me that Theo moved away with his family. I don’t know where he went.”_

 

_The people he had left was his parents and friends. Buffy and Andi comforted him through this. Ever since, they were inseparable._

 

_“I’m sorry, Cyrus. But you still have us. We love you.” Andi told him. Buffy agreed. They were pulled each other into a long hug._

 

_———_

_After knowing what happened with Theo, he went back to home being devastated. His parents knew what happened._

 

_In his bedroom, he spent sitting on the floor and staring at Theo’s letters spreading across the floor. His tears started to stream down his face. He already missed Theo._

 

_While crying, he grabbed the empty shoebox and collected his letters to put them in a box. Just for the keepsake. He never wanted to forget Theo. Because Theo was the only person that made Cyrus feel happy._

 

_Putting the box away in his closet, he went on the bed. He couldn’t stop crying until he got tired. He finally drifted off into a sleep with the last thought of his friend Theo._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @/yellowtyrus (on twitter), @muffyqueenanst and @/swingsetboys (on tumblr) for helping me with editing this chapter.


End file.
